


Made In A Hollywood Basement

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Post-episode 15.19, don't talk to me about the physics of this, preventing one apocalypse and causing another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Jack may have defanged Chuck and put the world back to rights, but there's always another battle brewing. Jody and Donna decide its better to just cut the whole train off at the pass... in November 2005.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Made In A Hollywood Basement

“You’re sure about this?” Jody glances at her cribbed notes next to the spell book, tossing a pinch of something she doesn’t want to think about into the bowl perched on the folding table. “It seems… off.”

Donna shrugs. “We’ve pulled off harder things.” She pauses for a moment, shudders. “It can’t be worse than being Thanos snapped out of existence. Anael at least was pretty certain that this would work.”

“Or blow a hole in the space-time continuum. Don’t forget that part.”

Donna shrugs again, looking back over her shoulder as she finishes painting the trap on the concrete floor of the garage. “From what the boys have been saying, the holes are already there. Maybe we can avert all of this.”

She doesn’t mean Chuck’s temper tantrum. All of it. The losses that keep racking up, hunters and civilians alike, going back well over a decade. They can stop it. If it means giving up their lives now… well, they’ve already decided they’re willing to take that loss. As much as it hurts to think about.

Jody swallows roughly, tosses the next ingredient in— powdered lamb’s lung— and steps away from the putrid smoke that emerges from the bowl. “Here goes nothing…” Taking a deep breath, she starts to recite the spell, hoping that intent would make up for her terrible Enochian pronunciation.

There’s a flash of light and suddenly a blonde woman is standing in the spell’s circle, looking around. “Um, hello?” She bites her lip, looking around. “Where am I? And… why am I naked?”

Jody snorts, crossing to the couch that lives in the garage waiting for the day when Alex moves out and tosses the girl a blanket. “Sorry about that— we weren’t expecting you to show up without your clothes.”

“No… thirty seconds ago, I was _drunk_ and in my _shower._ What the fuck did you do to me? Did Brady fucking roofie me? Goddamned fucking _bastard_! What the hell Sam sees in him--”

“No,” Donna says sharply. “This has… almost nothing to do with Brady. Not that it was really Brady and really, hon, just sit down while I go get you some clothes.” Donna makes a face before running back into the house. Jody’s not sure they have anything that will fit her— she’s taller than either of them— but sweatpants fit everyone well enough.

“So where am I? And who are you?”

“Jody Mills. Sioux Falls County sheriff and part-time hunter.” Jody blows out a breath. “Which is also where you are. It’s more the how/what/when that are the problem.”

Donna slides back in, tossing Jessica a t-shirt and a faded pair of pajama pants. “How’s it going?”

“Sioux Falls. _South Dakota_? I have exams coming up! Sam is going to freak if I’m not there when he gets home… he hates it when I don’t tell him if I’m going out and his interview is tomorrow and…”

Jody lets her freak— not sure she has much other choice really. She doesn’t know Jessica, doesn’t have a way to prove that everything she’s about to drop on her is real, she’s just… trying to save the universe. Maybe.

A dark spot, about the size of a quarter, forms over Jessica’s shoulder. It doesn’t do anything, near as Jody can tell, but she keeps an eye on it anyway.

“Sam doesn’t make that interview,” Donna says baldly. “And you’re going to die shortly before he gets home.”

“Well don’t sugarcoat it,” Jody snaps. “What the hell, Donna?”

“Giving it to her slowly isn’t going to solve anything. Might as well get it all out there at once.”

Jody scowls but Donna is probably right— she almost always is. She opens her mouth to try to explain their thought process, but is distracted by the way Jessica’s hair starts lifting from her shoulders, trailing towards the black spot.

Her hair gets longer and thinner, stretching out like a playdough snake. And then her shirt and shoulder start getting pulled in too.

The _growing_ black spot.

“Uh, Jod-io?” Donna says, voice shaking. “How did Anael say we’d know if we screwed up?”

“Holes in the space-time continuum.” Jody looks at the hole— what else could it be?— and back at Donna. “You uh, want to call her? I’m not sure—“

Donna nods shortly, scrambling for her phone and punching through her contact list with a shaking finger.

“What’s happening?” Jessica asks, twisting around. The hair, shirt, shoulder don’t move, still streaming into the fucking _miniature black hole_ that’s opened in Jody’s garage and they are so very very fucked.

“Yeah, I screwed up apparently,” Jody admits. “When I can’t even read the books, maybe it was a good sign that the spell didn’t need to be used.” She shrugs. “On the other hand, you look like a cubist painting now?” God, has she been taking lessons in tact from Claire?

“Let me get this straight,” Jessica huffs. “You kidnapped me from my own apartment so I… wouldn’t die? And your incompetence is going to get me killed anyway?”

Jody looks at the spot, now starting to pull things from around the garage as it gains power. “I’m pretty sure my incompetence is going to get the entire planet killed, so don’t take it personally?”

Jessica opens her mouth to, presumably, complain again, but the hole has her in its grip now, over half her body stretching out like spaghetti into the nothingness.

Looking down, Jody watches her own body start the process, her arm acting like silly putty. It doesn’t hurt. Hell, if she wasn’t looking at it, she wouldn’t even know it was happening. She’s pretty sure it will start to hurt eventually— for values of eventually that actually means as soon as bits start crossing the event horizon— but right now, it feels like nothing.

Aw, fuck it. They’re all dead anyway. “Hey, Don? C’mere?”

“Anael’s not answering!”

Probably counting her money on some other planet. “Donna. Please?” She holds out her free hand, reaching for Donna. “I’m sorry,” she starts, feeling the tears start up, because she’s always cried at the drop of a hat and why should this be any different? “I should have done this years ago.” Screwing her courage to a sticking point— currently being dragged towards a black hole in her garage, because, again, fuck Chuck and her entire luck— she drags Donna closer and kisses her.

Her lips are soft, just barely damp. Jody breathes out into it, reveling in the feeling before drawing back. “Is that—“

Donna shakes her head, chasing after Jody. “Shut up and kiss me.”

It’s harsher this time, teeth nearly clacking together as they kiss desperately. Jody leans into it, wrapping her arm around Donna’s waist and then…

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I wrote the bulk of this, I thought it was going to be insane. But after 15.19 and Buck-Lemming's... whatever that was, maybe its not. It's unlikely that Jody and Donna would be this stupid though, so I'm not rewriting it.


End file.
